Imperialdramon
Name: Imperialdramon Dragon Mode | Imperialdramon Fighter Mode | Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Threat level: Nova | Quasar | Celestial Classification: Mega level Free Attribute Ancient Dragon Digimon | Mega level Free Attribute Ancient Dragon Man Digimon | Ultra level Vaccine Attribute Ancient Dragon Man/Ancient Holy Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight, can produce Antimatter Projection, Self Information, Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Energy Production and Manipulation, Transformation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant and an Expert Marksman, Can attack the soul of the target, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Nullification, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation | Durability Negation, Master Swordsman, Acausality, Statistics Amplification, Information Manipulation via Omega Blade, Power Nullificationand Transmutation via Omega Blade, Precognition, Space-Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Stop, Slow, Acceleration and Erasure. Strong enough to freeze Immeasurables), Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Can purify evil souls), Can cut through space and dimensions, Dream Manipulation, Can use All Delete for the complete deletion of a universe and re-create it can delete/reset individual beings as well, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure, Can BFRpeople to other dimensions Physical Strength: Continent Level + (same to Wargreymon ) At least Uni'versal level' (comparable to the royal knights) (Kept the Digital World and the Human World apart along with several other Royal Knights, traded blows with other enemies on his level). Attack Potency: 'Planet level (is official profile states that he can destroy a planet) | '''Large Planet level + ' (superior to metalgreymon that can block black holes) | Small Star level + (Considered to likely be one of the strongest regular Mega Digimon and one of the strongest Dragon Digimon there is. Should be superior if not far superior to the likes of WarGreymon ) | Large Star Level (Higher to Darksuperstarmon, that attacks with the power of a supernova) | '''Universe level+ (As founder of the Royal Knights who saved the Digital World in a time of crisis, he should be comparable to the likes of Alphamon and Gallantmon, The Omni Sword contains Omnimon'sentire being, and thus his power as a result) | Possibly At least Multiverse level (Almost as strong as Minomon), (Wields the Omni Sword, a weapon that Omnimonused in the final battle against the Mother Eater. Should be vastly superior to the Royal Knights, even above the likes of Alphamon, Dynasmon, Leopardmon and Examon), (Can trade blows with his fellow Knights, who defeated the Mother Eater and can barely survive a battle with ZeedMillenniummon) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Mach 26822 s'''uperior to DNA perfect digimon)' | '''Relativistic' (faster than rapidmon that moves close to the speed of light) | FTL combat speed (Kept up with Ultimate level Digimon) | FTL + (Far faster than befor) | Massively FTL+ (As the founder of the Royal Knights, they should be comparable to the rest of its members, who can fight in higher-dimensional space) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Alphamon, who transcended space and time. Regularly travels throughout the past, present and future to access the terminals in Pendulum-X) Durability: Planet level + | Large Planet level + to Small star level + | Large Star level | At least Galaxy level+ | Possibly At least Universe level+ (Should be comparable, if not somewhat superior to Dynasmon , who barely survived a confrontation with ZeedMillenniummon) Stamina: Extremely High | Higher than Base | Limitless Range: Several meters due to sheer size in melee combat, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: All modes have the Positron Laser | Giga Crusher | Omni Sword/Omega Blade (An exceedingly powerful sword that contains the whole of Omnimon's data) Intelligence: Imperialdramon is initially rather bestial, being a berserker that attacks all in range. However, once it enters Fighter Mode it gains clarity of mind, making it an incredibly fierce and skilled combatant in both long-ranged and close combat. In Paladin Mode, he is also a master swordsman, and is capable enough to organize and lead the Royal Knights when necessary. Weaknesses: If he takes too much damage, he reverts back to Veemon and Wormmon | None notable for Paladin Mode 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Mega Death:' Fires concentrated dark matter from its mouth or cannon that has an amazing blast radius. Dark Matter in Digimon is a power that erases those who are hit from existence. *'Positron Laser:' Fires an energy beam from the cannon on its back. This energy beam is in actuality a blast of antimatter. *'Splendor Blade:' Uses its glowing claws to attack. *'Eternal Zeal:' Spreads its wings and generates a massive, fiery explosion. *'V-Wing Blade:' Flies into the air and shoots a blast of heat in the shape of a V one from each wing. *'Dragon Impulse:' Surrounds itself in an aura of energy shaped like a dragon, then fires it at its opponent; it surrounds the foe and explodes. *'Meteor Wing:' Flaps its wings and rains down fireballs from the air. *'Fire Flap:' Flaps its wings, releasing fire, or dive-bombs an enemy. *'Meteor Fall:' Summons a large meteor that crashes down from the sky. *'Anti-Poison:' Heals poison and restores a little bit of health in the process. *'Dark Fire:' Launches a ball made from the flames of the Dark Area at the opponent. *'Mental Charge:' Boost the power of it's projectile attacks by 10%. *'Sonic Void:' Blast the foe with a powerful wind attack. *'Magical Fire/Spiral Twister:' Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. Has a 10% chance of boosting the power of its projectiles by 10%. *'Crescent Leaf:' Launches razor sharp leaves at the opponent. *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams from its chest-mounted cannons that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. *'Exhaust Flame:' Breathes out a scorching burst of flames with a roar. Has a chance to increase Attack Potency by 10%. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack that poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. *'Plasma Blade:' Charges the blades on its forearms with plasma and slices the enemy with them. *'Spiking Finish:' Skewers the opponent with the spikes on both its arms, or hits them with a powerful flying kick. This attack bypasses Physical defenses. 'Fighter Mode' *'Giga Death:' Summons a huge cannon and fires all its energy from it in a destructive energy wave, or fires a large ball of black electricity from the cannon in its chest. Its power is ten times that of Dragon Mode's "Mega Death". *'Super Positron Laser:' A more powerful version of Positron Laser. *'Hikari no Barrier:' Creates a shield of energy from the cannon on its arm that it can also use to encase opponents. *'Ion Blaster:' Releases an emitter from its chest that charges a bolt of energy that explodes. 'Paladin Mode' *'Omega Blade:' Slashes or stabs a foe with the Omega Blade, resetting and clearing their configuration data. *'Tenkai no Hikari:' Heals its allies with light. *'Curse Breath:' Exhales purple smoke from its mouth that paralyzes an opponent. *'Skull Destroy:' Fires a missile that causes a toxic explosion. *'Pit Crusher:' Launches arrows of darkness at the opponent that destroys any data they touch. *'Acceleration Boost:' Causes his next attack to deal double damage. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Sends out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'All Delete:' Taps into the Omega Inforce to raise the power of the Grey Sword to the limit. According to the reference book, opponents attacked in this way are not slashed, but instead erased by the blow, thus ignoring durability and erasing the existence of those destroyed by this attack. This attack is also powerful enough to erase entire Digital World. *'Omega Inforce:' Inherited from Omegamon. It's Omegamon's exclusive innate Override Sequence that grants him great power and lets him see the immediate future. It also lends him unlimited stamina, allowing him to fight at peak capacity no matter what. This ability allows him to always stay one step ahead of the opponent. It is this ability that makes Omegamon a theoretically insurmountable opponent and thus Imperialdramon PM as well. *'Chrono Breaker:' Inherited from Clockmon. Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on Immeasurable beings. *'Idle Bubble:' Launches a bubble that puts the foe to sleep immediately Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Explosives user Category:Axe user Category:Magic user Category:Video game Category:Flying Category:Swordsman